


A Day's End

by Kailey_Hamilton



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pre-Kizuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailey_Hamilton/pseuds/Kailey_Hamilton
Summary: "I hope you're free this weekend, because I really want you to show me around! Well, my meeting is tomorrow morning, but until then, I'm all yours!" Miyako didn't allow herself to catch Mimi's tone. She'd lost that game too many times already.
Relationships: Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Tachikawa Mimi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> _This is set before Kizuna, so there aren't any spoilers. But after watching Episode 6 of 02, how could I not write about them? It's in my contract... so massive shout-out to my friend **Ni (digitalgate02)** who prompted me to write about them in Spain._

Miyako didn't think her day would end like this.

Well, she had no reason to suspect it would start like _that_ either, with a video call from an old friend who vastly preferred texting.

"Hey Miyako!"

Miyako had her friend on her contacts, but she was still doubtful until the unmistakable voice came through. And then her friends' pretty face was on screen, and she could no longer believe it was a hallucination of some sort.

"Mimi?" she asked cautiously.

"I just landed in Barcelona!" Mimi said, turning her phone around just enough to show her the airport, "and I thought I'd drop by and say hello!"

"You what? Like, now? Why? I mean how—?"

"Last minute meeting!" Mimi's cheerful tone hinted at the fact that this was the norm for her. "So, I hope you're free this weekend, because I really want you to show me around! Well, my meeting is tomorrow morning, but until then I'm all yours!"

Miyako didn't allow herself to catch her tone. She'd lost that game too many times already… and even so, she couldn't say no to Mimi. No one could say no to Mimi.

"Where are you now?"

An hour later, Miyako was waiting for her at the lobby of a five-star hotel. She didn't even dare to sit down, conscious of the eyes that followed her. Her colorful, loose sundress and comfy sandals stood out among the lavish decorations and old-fashioned furniture, so she kept her awe limited to furtive glances.

"Miyako!"

Miyako needed a word with whoever gave Mimi the right to be such a luminous presence. She didn't know if she wanted to scream at them or congratulate them. She needed a word with _someone_ , though, because she sure as hell couldn't have it with Mimi.

"It's been so long!" was all she could say, unable to take her eyes off of her friend. But it was impossible to be tense around Mimi for long. "How have you been? When did you get here? What do you want to do?"

Mimi giggled and answered her friend's questions. She'd been great, she'd called Miyako from the airport so she should know the answer already... and she had already planned her stay, so all Miyako had to do was follow along.

It was the sort of itinerary Miyako herself planned for short trips - sightseeing, eating, taking the city in and letting it tell her what should be catching her fancy. They found themselves walking down La Rambla, eating street food at the Boquería market, strolling along the beach and getting lost in the Gothic Quarter… Miyako window-shopped while Mimi actually shopped, they took selfies and competed to see whose were better.

Miyako could have never imagined that one of her multiple lazy days off would turn around so quickly. But the day wasn't over, and it still held more surprises.

"I was thinking of going to a Tapas bar for dinner…"

"Do you have any in mind?"

"Well, this is one thing I left up to you. I figured you would know all the best places."

"That I do," she boasted, but her tone softened afterward. "I'll have to change clothes…"

"We're about the same size." Miyako did her best not to fluster under the full-body scan Mimi's eyes were performing on her. "Let's go back to the hotel. We'll find something for you."

Miyako had to think nothing of that. She had to, otherwise she'd go insane. So she tried to distract herself with other things while Mimi stopped a taxi and gave the address to her hotel. It was easy to stay quiet around Mimi. Much like herself, Mimi was great at filling up silence. So Miyako listened while Mimi gushed about her favorite parts of the day, and talked about the ceramics artist she'd be meeting tomorrow. When Mimi paid for the taxi, she didn't even bother to offer a split

Mimi had made that clear, too - she was imposing on Miyako, therefore she would be paying for everything. And she would accept no argument. Even an argument such as, it was no imposition, really, they were friends, and Miyako was always happy to see her… but Miyako had learned to pick her battles, and she wasn't about to start arguing with Mimi about money.

Especially not after going past that lavish hotel lobby and inside the suite Mimi had chosen.

"Now you're just showing off," Miyako muttered, glancing around the room. She didn't even know they made hotel rooms this... furnished. It was practically a small mansion. It was three times bigger than her apartment! And she shared that with two other girls.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She waved off. "So… clothes?"

"Don't you want to shower first?"

"I…" She hadn't thought that showering in a hotel room wouldn't be a burden on her friend, but even taking that into account, there was something else. "I'll need clothes to put on afterward."

"Ah, yes, clothes." Mimi smiled. "Well, I rarely ever unpack, so…"

It was a harder task than it seemed. Mimi carried her entire wardrobe with her wherever she went, and Miyako now suspected that the three suitcases they dove into were just a fraction of her belongings. No wonder she seemed so fit, dragging all of that around...

"How about this?" Mimi was holding a black skirt.

"That's a bit too short for me," Miyako answered politely, but Mimi shook her head.

"Why don't you try it on?"

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it? She was only glad that she was wearing a dress, because undressing in front of Mimi would have been too much at the moment. She only had to wear the skirt and prevent her own dress from getting in the way of admiring herself in the mirror. The skirt certainly covered enough that she wasn't uncomfortable. Yes, she could get used to it, though miniskirts had never been the problem. The glances she received while wearing them were the one thing that deterred her… but somehow, glances didn't bother her when they came from Mimi.

"That looks great on you! Let me find the top I bought for it..."

So with that matter settled, they'd showered—separately, much to Miyako's regret—and got dressed, and went out to Miyako's favorite bar. It was one with funky cocktails, delicious Tapas, and enough room and quiet to let them hear each other without having to scream above the music.

Miyako didn't drink much. She feared who she would become around Mimi in that state. She only had one cocktail, and she couldn't help but notice that Mimi did the same. They both had things to do next morning… it wouldn't be smart to show up to class with a hangover. So, with that in mind, it made sense that this is where Miyako thought her night would end. When they were about to go their separate ways, though, Mimi had more to say on the subject.

"I'm not sure if I'll get to see you again, and I want my clothes back."

"Right. Well, I left my dress in your room, too…"

That's how Miyako found herself back in Mimi's hotel room. This time around, something beyond the luxury of the suite caught her eye. Mimi followed her gaze, perking up as she understood.

"Of course! I didn't even show you the best part."

Miyako let Mimi guide her to the balcony. She'd never seen the city lights from this high up, and they entranced her for a second. She leaned slightly on the railing, breathing in the night air. She was on top of the world. Perhaps she was high on life, or perhaps she'd had more to drink than she'd realized. But she was feeling bold, giddy, invincible.

And that's why she spoke.

"This is too much. I mean… a dinner date with alcohol? A fancy hotel room? A balcony with a romantic view of the city? This entire day..." Miyako trailed off, grinning then turned around to face her friend. "If I didn't know any better, Mimi, I would think you're trying to get under this miniskirt you made me wear."

Mimi laughed heartily, a faint blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Who says I am not?"

Now she couldn't avoid it. Miyako's head connected all the dots she'd been trying to leave hanging. It had been for her own sanity, really. After all, Mimi was never one for first moves, always used to being approached... or making herself approachable enough. And Miyako loved flirting, and she loved being flirted with, but for once… this time, she needed to just know.

"Well…" she said. "Are you?"

Mimi's eyes widened… and just like that, after a whole day of being subjected to Mimi's delightful whims, Miyako suddenly had the upper hand.

She was going to love every second of it.

"Miyako, I…" Mimi shifted, but her gaze was firm. "Just to be clear, I'm not looking for anything serious."

Miyako laughed.

"What makes you think I am?"

"I've always known— I wouldn't want to—" Mimi sighed. "Well. I just needed you to know that."

"Of course you're not looking for anything serious. You're traveling around the world, spending each night in a new place, and—" When she put it like that, it was easy for Miyako to understand where this all was coming from. It was easy to come closer and look at the face that was just inches away from hers. "You must get lonely."

"A little," Mimi admitted quietly. "It's always good to be among friends."

That's what Mimi said, and yet, Miyako didn't think friends normally leaned in to kiss their friends. But that's what Mimi was doing.

It felt.. right. Mimi was the first person who made her care about kissing altogether, all those years ago, and Miyako wasn't going to complain. All she wanted was to commit everything to memory - the smell of Mimi's perfume, the taste of wine still lingering on her soft lips, the weight of her hands on her waist, the cool air around them as they sought each other for warmth… She wanted to feel her hair between her fingers, too, so she unfastened Mimi's hair clip, and pulled back to watch the chestnut waves fall loose around that angelic face. Miyako let loose, burying her hands in Mimi's hair, fixing it so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Much better," she said, then kissed Mimi again, who moaned softly. Miyako didn't quite hear it, but she could feel it, and the only appropriate response was to say,

"Let's go back inside."

Mimi nodded once - and just like that, they were on her bed. Kissing. Laughing. Admiring each other openly, as if they'd done this a million times. Mimi's kisses were still soft, sweet, cautious, so Miyako didn't dare push it… and after a few minutes, or maybe several hours, Mimi broke apart for a yawn.

Right. Even for Miyako, it had been a long day, and Miyako didn't have to deal with jet lag.

"I should leave you to sleep, shouldn't I?" She mentally scolded herself for how unsure she sounded. Mimi didn't seem too pleased either.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to just leave..."

"I have class tomorrow, and you have—" She cut herself short. Was Mimi actually pouting? Miyako had to stifle a laugh, and then pointedly asked, "do you want me to stay, Mimi?"

"That would be nice," she said in an unassuming tone that Miyako could easily see through.

So there they were, in Mimi's hotel bed, face to face, holding each other. No, Miyako never imagined that this is how her day was going to end. Miyako never thought that this would be how any of her days was going to end, really. Well, she might have imagined that much. Multiple times. But this was better than even her wildest fantasy, because Mimi had been decisive in her actions, and Miyako had to wonder...

"It was the miniskirt, wasn't it."

It was only after Mimi laughed that she understood she'd said that aloud.

"Not really. I… well, it's not like I've never noticed you, Miyako. And I've always thought you have gorgeous legs."

"Did you?" she said, wrapping one of her legs around Mimi's waist. Mimi's hand fell on it as if on instinct. "This is the first I hear of it."

"You've already seduced me. You don't have to keep trying."

" _I_ seduced _you_? Excuse me?" She frowned. "I might have wanted this for years, but _this_ was all you. Besides, you're enjoying every second of it."

The admission didn't faze Mimi. She'd known. Of course she had known. She wouldn't have tried anything, hadn't she known she would succeed. But she wouldn't deny anything Miyako was saying, either.

"It's dangerous, though. If I enjoy this too much, then I might never leave."

Mimi said that casually, but Miyako knew that feeling too well. That was how she'd felt during her last days among friends and family in Japan. That was how she felt about Barcelona just then. That was how she felt about Mimi's hotel room, too. But her life philosophy was stronger than that.

"If that's how you think, then you'll never make the most of anything. Also…" Miyako searched for a way to phrase her thoughts without sounding insistent, or desperate. "You were the one who asked me to stay. You might as well have let me leave. Speaking of which," she added quickly, as if to bury her meaning. "I'm going to need pajamas."

That would require Mimi to get up and search through her clothes again, but she wasn't getting up. That would have also required her to miss the point, to ignore the fact that she'd asked Miyako to stay because she wanted this every bit as much as Miyako did.

Instead, Mimi slid a hand under the top Miyako was wearing, and Miyako felt chills going down her spine, her head suddenly light. She never thought this is how her day would end.

She hadn't dared to think it wasn't really over yet.

"Miyako…" Mimi laughed. "Did you really think you'd need pajamas at all?"


End file.
